The First Step
by Leyla KTK
Summary: Kuroko rejoint Kagami chez lui avec une idée précise en tête, mais ce dernier ne risque pas de la connaitre… Puisque finalement, il oubliera de demander…


**Titre **: **The first step**

**Auteur** : Moi ^^'

**Catégorie** : Romance

**Rating** : T

**Couple**: Kagami x Kuroko

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur, j'ai nommé Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Je ne fais que les louer gratuitement cela va sans dire pour ce petit OS.

**Résumé**: Kuroko rejoint Kagami chez lui avec une idée précise en tête, mais ce dernier ne risque pas de la connaitre… Puisque finalement, il oubliera de demander…

Merci à Misaki-chan et Lylia pour la correction**.**

* * *

**The first step**

* * *

La nuit était bien avancée lorsque Kagami regagna son appartement. La journée d'entraînement avait été très intéressante, mais tout aussi épuisante. La coach s'était bien acharnée sur lui... Il faut dire qu'il l'avait bien cherché aussi. Son manque de puissance et d'endurance dans les jambes lui avait fait défaut lors de son dernier match, alors après sa période de récupération, elle n'avait pas attendu longtemps pour lui sauter dessus. Il devait bien l'avouer, il en avait vraiment besoin de cet entraînement personnalisé, mais ne plus jouer avec les autres lui manquait beaucoup.

Après s'être déchaussé, il se dirigea vers son petit salon pour y déposer son sac avant de s'effondrer lourdement sur le canapé. Il devait préparer son dîner et aussi prendre une autre douche, mais pour l'heure, son corps ne semblait plus capable de bouger. Dans un profond soupir, il murmura dans le silence de la pièce :

— J'suis mort...

Peu à peu, il se laissa glisser vers le sol. Les yeux fermés, la tête lourde, il tenta de récupérer un peu. Le silence s'imposait de plus en plus et la sensation de solitude le submergea. Il était assez habitué à vivre de la sorte, mais après des journées comme celle d'aujourd'hui, entouré de gens, d'amis, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir seul... Grimaçant à cette idée, il se redressa, plus décidé que jamais à s'occuper l'esprit le plus longtemps possible avant d'aller se coucher pour oublier ce sentiment quelque peu oppressant.

**oOo**

Après la douche, qui lui fit un bien fou, il se posta devant son miroir voilé d'une fine buée due à la chaleur et y observa son reflet pendant un petit moment, puis son regard glissa sur son corps. Ce corps vraiment immense, mais grandement pratique pour le sport qu'il affectionnait tant. Mais après l'avoir trahi une fois, il s'était juré de le rendre encre plus solide qu'avant… Cependant pour l'heure, le chemin risquait d'être long et vu son manque de patience, cela lui semblerait encore plus long… Après un dernier regard, il se sécha et s'habilla.

Une serviette sur la tête et vêtu d'un short et d'un tee-shirt, il prit la direction de la cuisine pour se préparer quelque chose. Il avait mangé avant de rentrer avec Kuroko, mais comme toujours, son métabolisme réclamait toujours plus. Étant aussi grand et ayant une musculature aussi développée, il brûlait les calories bien trop vite... Il ouvrit le réfrigérateur et en détailla le contenu pour son futur menu.

— Hmm... Omelette, salade et... hmm...

Tout en sortant les ingrédients pour sa préparation, il hésita quant au résultat final que donnerait son repas… Ne sachant pas quoi faire de plus, il sortit la boite de thon entamée la veille. À peine avait-il déposé ladite boite que la sonnette se fit entendre. Assez surpris, il porta son regard vers l'entrée tout en se demandant qui aurait l'idée de déranger les gens à cette heure. Il quitta la cuisine et prit la direction de la porte quand la musique retentit de nouveau. Quelques secondes plus tard, le cliquètement de la chaîne et le verrou résonnèrent dans l'étroit couloir avec l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée.

— Kuroko ?!

— Bonsoir, Kagami-kun.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

— J'ai besoin de te parler.

Perplexe, le maître des lieux le fixa sans trop comprendre, puis se rendit compte de l'état du nouveau venu.

— T'es trempé en plus ! Grouille-toi d'entrer !

— Kagami-kun...

— Quoi ?! Enlève aussi tes chaussettes sinon tu risques de mouiller le parquet.

— Oui…

— Tiens, déjà une serviette, fit-il en se saisissant de celle qu'il avait sur la tête.

— Merci.

Kagami suivit les gestes de son partenaire avec attention. Ce dernier œuvrait à se déchausser et aligner ses chaussures avec soin sans prêter attention au regard de son hôte. Sans s'en rendre compte, Kagami se mit à fixer les lignes de son corps, visibles à cause du vêtement trempé. Sa peau de nacre lui semblait soudain douce et délicieuse. Kuroko était du genre effacé et très peu expressif, d'ailleurs c'était ces magnifiques qualités qui le dissociaient des autres. Son talent inné pour disparaître et surtout pour que personne ne se rende compte de sa présence était l'atout majeur de leur combinaison. Bien qu'ayant eu du mal à supporter ces apparitions et disparations aussi furtives les unes que les autres, il s'était habitué à l'avoir dans son champ de vision. Sans trop comprendre, et d'ailleurs sans le vouloir, son esprit prit une étrange direction. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se surprenait à avoir ce genre de réaction, et pourtant sa logique lui imposait l'idée que c'était normal… Kuroko était son partenaire, non ?

Leur entente était simple et elle s'était faite tout naturellement. Il ne savait pas s'ils étaient amis ou autre chose, mais Kagami avait besoin de Kuroko pour briller, d'ailleurs c'était ses dires à lui, sans son ombre, lui-même ne pouvait briller... Une équipe unique, du moins pour lui. Il voyait Kuroko bien au-delà. Il ne saurait le décrire avec des mots, mais sa présence, et par moment son absence de présence, lui étaient devenu indispensables. Il se sentait bien avec lui. Il n'était pas le genre de personne à se prendre la tête pour ce genre de chose, alors il acceptait ce fait sans même y penser. Cela faisait encore peu de temps qu'il était arrivé au Japon, et il avait encore du mal à s'habituer au mode de vie local ou encore leur façon de communiquer, alors il prenait tout comme ça venait en voyant ce que ça donnerait par la suite...

Cependant, ce qu'il faisait encore une fois en cet instant, en fixant du regard son ami, ne lui correspondait pas... Se reprenant, il prit la direction du salon, avec Kuroko à sa suite.

— Tu veux prendre une douche ?

— Si cela ne te dérange pas.

— Par contre, mes vêtements risquent d'être trop grands pour toi. Après ta douche, tu me diras ce qui t'amène, OK ?

— OK.

— La douche, au fond à gauche.

Sans un mot de plus, Kuroko quitta la pièce en laissant Kagami assez perdu sur la raison de sa présence. S'il avait eu quelque chose à lui dire, il aurait pu le faire pendant la journée ou encore quand ils s'étaient retrouvés, comme à chaque fois par hasard dans le fastfood. Pourtant, sans trop savoir pourquoi, dans le son de sa voix, il avait senti comme une sorte d'hésitation, pourtant ce dernier était tout sauf du genre timide. Sur un ton léger et calme, son franc-parler n'avait pas de limite, il l'avait appris à ses dépens assez souvent… Les questions se multiplièrent sans obtenir aucune réponse, et son mal de tête augmentait grandement. Dans un soupir, il se passa la main dans les cheveux et se décida à aller chercher des vêtements de rechange pour son hôte surprise.

Après avoir choisi un tee-shirt et un pantacourt, il gagna la salle de bain. La porte était entrouverte, et, d'un pas hésitant, il entra. Quand il se rendit compte que la porte de douche était fermée, il en fut soulagé, et pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas… Plus ses pas le faisaient progresser dans la pièce, plus son cœur se mettait à battre la chamade. Soudain, la silhouette de son ami se matérialisa à travers la transparence des parois de la cabine et Kagami en resta figé. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas du regard le corps partiellement exposé de son partenaire, le faisant ravaler dangereusement sa salive. Les battements de cœur résonnaient au fond de ses oreilles et une chaleur étrange s'empara de ses reins. Plus perdu que jamais face à son comportement inexplicable depuis quelque temps, il se prit la tête entre les mains en se frictionnant les cheveux violemment.

_« Bordel ! Mais à quoi je joue ?! »_

Il ne comprenait plus rien. Son corps réagissait bizarrement et son cerveau semblait complètement déconnecté. C'était la première fois qu'il se comportait comme ça et la première fois qu'il avait ce genre de pensées ou de sensations. Il couvait sûrement quelque chose, cela ne pouvait en être autrement. Oui, voilà. Après ce match difficile et sa confrontation face à Aomine, il devait être un peu déréglé… Heureux de cette constatation, il se reprit et se calma rapidement. Tout en déposant les vêtements dans le panier, et en faisant bien attention de ne pas regarder vers la douche, il sortit.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Kuroko fit son apparition dans le salon. Pendant ce temps, Kagami en avait profité pour préparer son second dîner. La table du salon était alors dressée et le repas appétissant faisait saliver son ami. Remarquant son arrivée, il porta son regard sur lui pour l'inviter à le rejoindre quand tout son corps se figea. Un violent battement fit écho dans sa cage thoracique. Comment cet homme pouvait-il avoir une telle allure avec des vêtements plus grands que lui et surtout aussi banals ? Ce n'était pas possible, n'est-ce pas ?! La personne qui se trouvait devant lui n'était pas Kuroko, hein ?! Les cheveux encore dégoulinants d'eau, une serviette autour du cou et des joues aussi rouges que le ketchup qui ornait les deux omelettes, lui exposaient un tableau beaucoup trop mignon et appétissant, sur un autre plan...

Fatigué d'éprouver ce genre de choses, il se redressa et d'un pas décidé, il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de Kuroko puis, d'un geste vif, il se saisit de la serviette et lui couvrit totalement la tête.

— Kagami-kun ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

— La ferme ! Avec ton allure d'ange et ton regard impassible, tu caches bien ton jeu petit démon ! Se murmura-t-il à lui-même.

— De quoi tu parles ?! Aïe !

Kagami s'attelait à lui frictionner avec énergie la tête. Comment arrivait-il à lui faire ressentir ce genre de chose alors qu'il ne parvenait même pas à les nommer lui-même ? Cette chaleur, cette sensation oppressante se fraya de plus en plus profondément en lui. Et lui, il se tenait là, nonchalamment, mais toujours aussi adorable. Peu à peu, son geste ralentit et la main de Kuroko se posa sur la sienne. Après quelques secondes, ce dernier retira la serviette. Les cheveux complètement ébouriffés, il leva la tête et fixa l'auteur de son apparence débraillée.

— Kagami-kun, tu es bizarre.

— N'importe quoi ! Répliqua l'intéressé tout en rejoignant sa place autour de la table. Viens manger.

— Kagami-kun, je dois te dire quelque chose…

— On mange avant, je crève la dalle.

— Mais on a mangé il y a deux heures.

— Assieds-toi !

Tout en replaçant la serviette autour de son cou, Kuroko s'exécuta rapidement. Il remercia d'un léger hochement de la tête l'assiette que Kagami avait avancée vers lui et se décida à manger. Finalement, lui aussi avait faim. Ce qu'il avait à lui dire pouvait attendre encore quelques minutes. La première bouchée se glissa dans sa bouche, il fut surpris par l'excellent goût qui se répandait sur sa langue. Un homme aussi grand et quelque peu imposant pouvait aussi créer des choses aussi délicieuses et la manière dont il présentait son plat démontra aussi son savoir-faire niveau présentation… Si lui tentait de faire de même, la cuisine ne ressemblerait plus à une cuisine.

— Tu cuisines vraiment bien.

— C'est juste une omelette et une salade…

— Non, pas « juste ». Je pense que je pourrais m'y habituer.

— T'habituer…

_« Comment ça ?! Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?! Il veut me dire un truc, hein ?! Pas vrai ?! »_

— Oui. D'ailleurs, ce que je voulais te dire se rapporte assez à ça.

— À « ça »…

Soudainement nerveux, Kagami tourna lentement la tête vers Kuroko et tenta de lire en lui. Du moins, essayer de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par ses mots. Car ce dernier ne parlait jamais à la légère, ses paroles, même cassantes, étaient dites avec impassibilité et sérieux. Sans le quitter des yeux, une idée s'imposa à lui. C'était assez ridicule de penser à ça, mais se pourrait-il que Kuroko subisse la même chose que lui depuis quelques jours ? Ces sensations, ces pensées… Rien n'était moins sûr, mais ce qu'il venait d'énoncer prendrait tout son sens, n'est-ce pas ? Après avoir lâché sa phrase, ce dernier se contentait de manger tranquillement et Kagami ne pouvait s'empêcher de suivre ses gestes avec attention. Surtout le moment où sa langue lécha sa lèvre inférieure, tout doucement, un mouvement lent et étrangement calculé. N'en pouvant plus, il se hâta de terminer son assiette et s'empressa de quitter la pièce pour rejoindre la cuisine. À cette allure, il allait devenir fou et il allait sûrement finir par faire quelque chose de stupide…

_« Faire quoi de toute façon… Je ne sais même pas ce qui se passe… »_

Tout en laissant l'eau couler sur les couverts, il posa ses mains de part et d'autre de l'évier et pour la énième fois, il soupira profondément… La fatigue ressentie une heure plutôt semblait plus importante que tout à l'heure. Penser à tout cela l'épuisait énormément… Il avait hâte de rejoindre son lit et ne plus penser à tout cela. Se rendant compte que l'eau coulait pour rien depuis déjà quelques secondes, il la coupa et entreprit de laver la vaisselle restante. Totalement absorbé par sa tâche, il sursauta quand une présence se fit sentir.

— Geh ! Préviens quand t'es là !

— Désolé. Tiens, l'assiette et le bol.

— Hm…

— Kagami-kun.

— Quoi ? Lança l'intéressé en déposant le surplus de couverts dans l'évier.

— Il faut que je te parle.

— Ouais, je sais. Je termine, attends.

— Dis, Kagami-kun.

— Hmm…

— Je peux dormir ici ce soir ?

— Hmm…

Un petit sourire naquit sur le visage de Kuroko, encouragé, ce dernier ajouta :

— Cela ne te dérange pas ?!

— Nan… Répondit machinalement Kagami.

— OK.

Sans quitter du regard le dos solide de son ami, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Depuis quelque temps, il avait tenté de faire le premier pas vers lui, mais ce dernier ne semblait n'avoir rien remarqué ou du moins faisait semblant de ne rien voir. Pourtant, il avait senti plus d'une fois son regard sur lui et encore la manière dont il ne cessait de le fixer. Plus le temps passait, plus la sensation d'être épié se faisait sentir. De son côté, il avait tenté de faire le premier pas, mais à chaque fois, ça avait été un lamentable échec… Il se doutait que Kagami n'était pas porté sur les relations de ce genre, bien qu'il vienne d'Amérique, car ce dernier semblait être plus timide que les autres. C'était peut-être une façade, mais il ne parvenait pas à le sonder au-delà. Alors ce soir, il avait décidé de jouer le tout pour le tout ! Arrivé trempé, alors que la pluie s'était arrêtée depuis un bon moment, il avait fait en sorte de demeurer mouillé. C'était certes stupide, mais il était de constitution solide malgré les apparences. Et quand il avait senti le regard de son hôte sur lui, il avait pris alors tout son temps pour se déchausser. Ça avait été un moment réjouissant. Mais le meilleur, ce fut quand il avait sciemment fait en sorte que Kagami puisse voir son corps. La réaction de ce dernier lui avait fait grandement plaisir et surtout, cela l'avait encouragé à aller encore plus loin.

Le mieux serait de lui dire qu'il était amoureux de lui de vive voix, cependant il était certain que ce dernier trouverait un moyen de ne pas saisir le sens de ses paroles ou encore de mal les interpréter… Alors, il décida d'agir autrement. Par contre, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il se comporte si vivement lors de sa sortie de la douche. Il avait presque douté de l'exactitude de son plan. Mais très vite, la psychologie particulière de Kagami lui avait donné raison. Il avançait certes lentement, mais pas à pas, il était sûr d'y arriver. Il fallait juste que son partenaire de jeu arrive à comprendre enfin ce qu'il éprouvait depuis quelques jours.

Décidant de faire un pas de plus, il apposa sa main sur le dos large et accueillant du maître des lieux, et finit par s'y adosser complètement. Ce dernier sursauta face à son geste, mais n'osa pas bouger. Toujours face à l'évier, une assiette à la main, il demeura ainsi figé et perdu. Les secondes s'écoulèrent, sans qu'aucun des deux ne disent quoi que ce soit. Kagami ne savait plus quoi faire. Lui qui tentait d'oublier ou de ne pas prendre au sérieux ce qu'il éprouvait et surtout de ne pas penser à l'excitation qui montait en lui...

Tout à coup, ses idées ne furent plus aussi claires et la manière dont son cœur répondait au geste de Kuroko engendrait de nouveau en lui ces mêmes sensations et surtout cette impression de vertiges et de perdition. Ses mains exceptionnelles lors de leur match voguaient maintenant sur lui, procurant d'agréables frissons aux creux de ses reins. C'était délicieux et en même temps particulier… Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui se passait avec son corps sachant que c'était la première fois qu'il éprouvait ça… Pourtant, même s'il ne saisissait pas encore le sens de tout cela, il ne souhaitait pas que cela cesse.

— Kagami-kun, entendit-il dans un soupir.

N'y tenant plus, il pivota de tout son corps et accueillit Kuroko entre ses bras. C'était plaisant, même bien au-delà de cela. C'était particulier… Tenir un autre homme contre lui était une première, son esprit avait toujours été accaparé par le basket et c'était toujours le cas, mais en cet instant, sentir le corps de Kuroko contre le sien était sa priorité. Ce dernier s'éloigna lentement et redressa légèrement la tête.

— Kagami-kun…

— Bon sang… fit-il en déposant son front contre le sien. Je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as fait, mais je me sens vraiment bizarre…

— Tu es malade ? S'enquit-il d'une voix candide.

— Joue au con…

— Kagami-kun, tu veux faire le premier pas ?

— Quel pas ?!

— Ce pas, répondit-il en amorçant un geste vers lui.

Approchant de ses lèvres, Kuroko prit appui sur ses pieds et tenta de s'approcher autant que cela lui était possible de sa quête. Cependant, son geste fut stoppé. Surpris par la réaction de Kagami, il le dévisagea pendant un moment qu'il lui parut durer une éternité.

— Kagami-kun… ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

— Eh bien, je comptais t'embrasser.

— Hein ?! Et pourquoi ça ?! On est des mecs ! Les mecs ne s'embrassent pas entre eux…

— Ah, oui ?! Pourtant, tu te sentais bien quand j'étais contre toi.

— Peut… peut-être bien, mais…

— Alors, on pourrait avancer encore un peu.

— Mais… pourquoi maintenant ?

— Il te faut une raison ?

— Non, mais… je suis perdu moi… Je pige que dalle.

— Tu n'as à me suivre alors.

— Facile à dire pour toi ! Tu sembles savoir où mettre les pieds… Murmura-t-il étrangement gêné.

Amusé par sa réaction et ce rouge qui marquait ses joues, Kuroko se rendit compte qu'il lui faudrait énormément de patience pour le convaincre et surtout lui faire comprendre ce qu'il éprouvait. Pour l'heure, il consentit à recevoir le minimum… Par contre, il avait besoin de l'embrasser. De nouveau, il réduit la distance qui le séparait des lèvres de Kagami et sans plus attendre, il déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Un geste léger, terriblement aérien. Juste une simple caresse, bouche contre bouche. Un contact doux sans artifice, mais en même temps synonyme d'une profonde promesse. Il l'aimait, et, même si de son côté, il ne parvenait pas encore à comprendre ce qu'il se passait en lui, il lui laisserait le temps de s'y faire.

Ce premier baiser lui plaisait, tant que Kagami ne s'éloignait pas, il le trouvait divin. Peu à peu, il se mit à bouger et quel ne fut pas son bonheur quand son partenaire se mit à y répondre. La lèvre inférieure accueillit la sienne, le goûtant tout doucement, savourant religieusement la seconde étape de cette caresse. Kuroko était heureux, son cœur battait la chamade et une sensation de flottement s'empara de lui. Très vite, les mains encore ballantes il y a peu, se placèrent de part et d'autre de son visage et le baiser se fit plus profond. La langue de Kagami se fraya un chemin à travers ses lèvres pour aller rejoindre la sienne. Un ballet passionné se mit en place. Ce dernier ne comprenait rien, mais peu lui importait. Ce qu'il partageait en ce moment était bon, terriblement bon. Il se poserait des questions après… De plus en plus vite, il dévora littéralement la cavité buccale de son partenaire. Par moment, il suçait, il goûtait, il mordait. Son corps réagissait par lui-même. C'était sa première fois pourtant… Soudain, il se sentit repoussé. N'y prêtant pas attention, il continua d'embrasser la bouche fiévreuse de Kuroko. Cependant, ce dernier déposa ses mains sur son torse et s'éloigna de lui tout en décollant ses lèvres des siennes.

Haletant, le regard voilé par ce qu'ils venaient de partager, il fixa son ami avec un petit sourire. Une fois son souffle retrouvé, il murmura :

— Kagami-kun…

— Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Demanda l'autre d'une voix rauque.

— Tu as aimé ?

— Ouais, foutrement, ouais !

— Alors, tout va bien.

— Nan, pas du tout ! Je pige toujours rien… merde ! Ce baiser était bon, mais…

— Prends ton temps pour le comprendre, le rassura Kuroko en déposant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

— Je me sens con… souffla-t-il en l'attirant de nouveau contre lui.

— Si tu le dis.

— Hé !

— Kagami, tu es fort avec tes muscles, mais ton cerveau ne travaille pas assez pour saisir des choses de ce genre. Mais avec le temps tu y arriveras.

— Hé, attends un peu !

— Je vais m'allonger. Tu m'as épuisé avec ce baiser.

— Ne te gêne pas surtout !

Tout en quittant la cuisine, il s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers Kagami. Ce dernier le fixa avec indignation. Amusé, Kuroko dit alors :

— Kagami-kun.

— Quoi ?

— Tu embrasses bien.

— Qu…

Le visage rouge, devant son air complètement ahuri, Kuroko jubila. Ce premier pas était plus intéressant que prévu. Il se demanda comment tout cela avancerait… ? Mais d'ici là, il avait largement le temps d'y penser.

* * *

_**Fin~**_

* * *

Une première fic sur ce fandom... j'espère réussir en écrire d'autres.

Merci d'avoir lu!

Une review ?!


End file.
